Nice to see you again
by Nandeus
Summary: Hiccup has the chance to become a true viking. It's who he always wanted to be, right? Apparently not a good idea. And neither is looking through your obscure past. Hiccup learns that his childhood will reshape the way he looks at himself, quite literally! -Transformation Fic-Rated T to be safe-


Chapter 1

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup groaned. What were the chances? He had clearly shot that thing out of the sky, saw it land in this forest. Did it go in the sea? Or maybe someone else already found it and killed it. Hiccup clutched his head with knees bends "Arggh! Why can't anything good ever happen to me? Great. Just great. My life is absolutely perfect. Yep. That's me, mister perfect" He rambled on coming face to face with a low-hanging branch. He glared at it, trying to intimidate it to move out of his way before smacking it with his hand "Stupid br- ah!". His sentence was cut off as the branch catapulted back into his face. Clutching his face with one hand, Hiccup grimaced up at the branch.

The branch in question was barely hanging on to the trunk of a tree, swaying haphazardly from the inertia of him hitting it. His eyes trailed the branch down to a clearly artificial path created by something large, and heavy. His eyes widened and his face contorted. Could it be? His brain started to buzz as his legs dictated themselves, slightly crouched and following the path in a stealthy manner. The path ended at a crest that gave way into a small clearing and crouching down onto all fours, he crawled his way up onto the top of the crest and peaked his head over the edge. His heart stopped

In the clearing was a pulsating black lump. Slowing moving up and down. He couldn't see it properly but inside he had ideas forming on what it was. He rose out of his small hiding from behind the crest and slowly moved his legs one after the other, almost scared that the slightest sound would wake the thing up and kill him. All the pain from walking was gone now, only replaced by the buzzing in his ear. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, his legs had minds of their own. Walking towards it was the last thing he wanted to do, or was it? What did he want to do? He knew though, he wanted to be a viking. His feet stopped in front of the dragon. There was no use in denying what it was now. It's black scales glistened in the light, flush against its skin like pebbles against cement road. It wasn't like any dragon he had seen. It's breath was consistent, albeit distressed. But it's eyes were drawing his attention. Black slits like a cat with a greenish hue around it, staring coldly into his soul and beyond, almost as if it was trying to tell him something...

"No!" He directed himself, "You're a dragon. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a viking" He assured himself "I'm a viking!" With that he reached for his dagger attached to his belt in a sudden blur of confidence before reaching for the heavens with his eyes shut closed. But why shut his eyes? He was a real viking, wasn't he? Real vikings don't fear blood, nor anything really. Convincing himself, he cracked open his eyelid a fraction to reluctantly view his first kill. But his eyes went to its eyes, the slits slightly dilated and again looking into his soul, begging him. It's eyes, no, his eyes grew wider. Something then clicked. Hiccup knew him, he knew Hiccup. In some place and time before now, Hiccup had known him. Not as an enemy, but as a friend, a buddy and as a brother. Hiccup didn't know how, but he just knew. Those eyes weren't those of a beast.

His dagger fell out of his hands.

The dragons eyes grew impossibly large. It, no, he knew something was up as well as he did. Hiccup broke the eye contact and took a step back from this mess he created. For a moment there was silence, then he turned and ran, faster than he had ever run before.

ㅇ~o~O~O~o~ㅇ

Stoick sat on the thick wood with a prong in his hand, stirring the coals in the pit absentmindedly. The bright amber from the fire danced up to meet his beard, burning out once touching it. He didn't want to lie to himself, Hiccup didn't turn out to be the heir of Berk that he expected thus far, but surely this would cheer him up. Dragon training! The pinnacle of every young viking's journey to adulthood. Surely once it gets started, Hiccup will stop treating this as a game and stop all of ... of that. Maybe dragon training was the push he needed to become a real viking and muscle up! His thoughts were cut by a scissor in the form of the front door slamming open. Stoick whipped around in shock, who in bloody hel opens the door like that? His question was answered in the form of:

"Hiccup?" The last word trickled out of his mouth. He looked pale, sickly pale. He simply looked up at Stoick, but past him and into the fire.

"I-I, I th-" Hiccup managed to stutter

Stoick got up and ran towards Hiccup, kneeling. "Hiccup what happened? Are you hurt?" he demanded, checking him by rotating him around in his beefy arms and looking for marks. To his surprise, he found none.

Hiccup stared at Stoick "I-I don't kn-know" he mumbled, shivering like a new born bird.

"Uh, well come on, sit down in front of the fire, It'll make you feel better" Stoic awkwardly offered, to which Hiccup responded with a hefty nod. Stoic got his bearskin from the closet under the stairs and wrapped it around his son. "Do you, uh, want to talk about what happened?" Stoick asked as he sat back down. Hiccup shook his head.

Stoick looked at him concerned before his head clicked. "Oh, Hiccup, I know what'll cheer you up. I've decided that you will start to fight, to fight dragon. Gobber leads the dragon academy and I think it's time for you to to follow in the footsteps of Berkian tradition." Stoick started. He noted that Hiccup grew even paler.

"Don't worry though! Uh, It's only scary killing your first dragon. Once you start, you can't stop! I mean, look at your old man!" Stoick laughed but abruptly stopped once he saw that Hiccup turned a shade of green. Taking his respite in rapidly changing facial colour as an invitation to continue, Stoick rambled "Soon you'll be slaying Gronckles left and right, then the Nadder with your hands tied behind you back, I did that at your age! You'll even get a blasted Stormcutter! That would have made your mother so prou-"

"I don't want to kill dragons" Hiccup said lowly but packed with venom

"S-Sorry?" Stoick stuttered, he had never heard Hiccup use a tone of authority before. "Hiccup, it's part of out heritage, all our ancestors -"

_"Don't you hear me old man? I don't want to fight dragons" _Hiccup hissed, words contorting into a draconic bellow. His eyes turned into slits and for a moment, he looked like the beast himself. The unholy offspring of lightning and death. Contrary to popular belief, the Night Fury had been seen, multiple times in broad daylight. But the book of dragons was changed forever after 'that day', when everything changed. Stoick looked at Hiccup wide eyed as his pupils dilated and became normal.

"Uhh, what happened... dad?" Hiccup froze, Stoick just stared at Hiccup, with an emotion he had never seen his dad use. _Fear_. Something was wrong, actually. His dad never looked at him with anything other than disappointment, or concern if he got hurt. But fear? Either this was a rotten dream or Loki got set loose. "Uhh, dad?" he asked, waving his hand. Without warning, Stoick got up and went towards the door.

"Dad wait!" Hiccup exclaimed, but it was futile. His legs gave way from hiking the entire day and he clattered onto the floor in a messy pile of Hiccup. He watched helplessly as Stoick made a bee line to Gothi's shack with an unusual strut in his walk. What was happening?

* * *

A/N: Hello people of the net! This is my first story here so don't go too harsh on me, not that that's going to stop anyone :) But anyways, here is chapter one of _Nice to see you again_!

This is most likely going to be a **transformation fic** but this story is in it's infancy and is subject to change!

This chapter in particular is chuck full of future references and titbits for future chapters so keep your eyes peeled. Because of this, the chapter maybe a bit chunky and feel sort of like a 'cut-and-paste' of different ideas into a jumbled mess, but I promise, once I hit my stride, It'll start flowing like a waterfall!


End file.
